Feelings Show
by Laze0
Summary: It's poker night at Shigure's. There is some kind of prize involved that Shigure won't tell anyone about. Shishou talks about his past. Now a twoshot with TohruxYuki. Possible threeshot with YukixMachi or yukixTohru continuation.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I'm a guy and yes I'm writing a Fruits Basket story. Don't judge. I felt like it so.

Disclaimer- Not mine

* * *

Feelings Show

"Poker?" Yuki questioned.

"Yep. Shigure taught me. He said the game was really popular in America. I thought we could invite the other members of the zodiac and Saki, Shisou, and Uo over to have a slumber party and then we'll play some games. You know, to celebrate that you guys are free of the curse.," Tohru drifted off.

"We all haven't talked much since that time and with everyone starting to go their separate ways, I thought this would be a chance to make some lasting memories," Tohru said longingly.

Yuki could not find a reason to refuse nor would he ever refuse Tohru. None of the zodiac, her best friends, Shisou, or even Akito could refuse. She has done so much for them. For wanting to make memories with everyone, who can refuse her?

The day of the event, everyone arrived at around eight. Akito's appearance shocked most of the people there but since they have already accepted Akito, they just welcomed her there. Shigure was more open than others. He jumped up and gave her a hug and kiss, which made Hiro make a gagging gesture. Kisa just smiled at him. Then Shigure started whispering into Akito's ear making her blush uncontrollably. The others seem to get some idea of what Shigure was whispering and groaned. Some had blushes while Kisa and Tohru remained blissfully innocent.

"Ah love. The beautiful wrenching of heart and soul, to find one who can love and understand you. It is to beautiful to put into words. Marvelous I say," Aya suddenly spoke out with fervor. His guest Mino, who he declared already as his wife to be, blushed and clapped at his "artistic sense and words". Yuki and Hatori said something incoherent but presumably "idiot". Shigure gave Aya a high five. Tohru had stars in her eyes, shining like Aya was some sort of poetic king or something. Everyone else didn't care.

Everyone had already eaten dinner before they got here. Small talk began between everyone and Saki and Uo were finally told about the Sohma curse. Much to everyone's surprise they just shrugged and said that this explained a lot especially how secretive and weird the Sohmas acted. Kureno pulled Uo aside.

"So you don't think any less of me?" Kureno asked Uo in private.

"No why?" Uo replied. Laughing, Kureno hugged Uo causing her to break out into a blush.

When they rejoined the group, the game had started. They were using three separate decks and there were four groups of people playing. The people were divided into a tournament style. The winners of each group will play against another winner and then the last two remaining will enter into a sudden death poker game where the winners will get a "prize of stupendously awesome and wonderful proportions" as Shigure puts it.

No one seemed to care much for the name but everyone was curious about the prize. Shigure kept tight-lipped though and said he'll announce the prize when there are only two left. Everyone figured it was pointless to argue with him so the games began.

Almost instantly, Kisa was knocked out of the competition. Hiro was knocked out soon after. It was unfortunate for them that no one knew the rules and since the only ones who knew were Aya, Tohru, Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki, the others got eliminated easily. Hatsuharu didn't actually lose. He seemed to know the rules and was actually beating Kyo and Aya when Rin got knocked out. Then he bet all his chips on the next two hands and lost. When Kyo and Aya looked at his hand, they saw that his hands were crap.

When Kyo saw the hands he yelled catching everyone else's attention, "You sissy. How could you give up like that? Where's your pride you stupid cow?"

"Don't call me a sissy, cat freak. You want a fight? Bring it on," Hatsuharu stood face to face with Kyo.

When it seemed like a fight would break out, Rin grabbed Haru's arm and shook her head. Haru softened at this and just turned away from Kyo, "Come on Rin. Let's go home. I want to you know."

Rin goes red at this but followed Haru and said goodbye to Tohru.

"Oh you're leaving already?" Tohru asked slightly disappointed.

"Aw. Don't worry. Haru is just in a bad mood. Come to Shishou's tomorrow 'kay?" Rin hugged Tohru.

The room's occupants were shocked save Tohru and Kisa. Hal of them did not expect any sort of affection to be shown from Rin while the other half did not believe what Haru must have said to Rin. Kyo couldn't believe that Haru actually left.

"He's so whipped," he muttered before he ducked out too. Kagura followed him having lost her chips.

Momiji lost moments later and coincidentally Hatori ended up losing right when it was ten and proclaiming that it was Kisa's and Hiro's bedtimes much to Hiro's horror and Kisa's disappointment. Unfortunately Hatori was serious about the curfew and marched them out the door. Hiro gave a small wave while Kisa hugged Tohru and smiled good night at everyone. Hatori thanked everyone for inviting them and left with Momiji following behind energetically saying goodbye.

That left Uo and Saki who were staying over, Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure who lived there, Aya who was still in the game, Mino who stayed behind so she can leave with Aya, Shisou who wanted to talk with Akito, Ritsu already left who knows when, and Kureno who was to leave with Akito.

The games continued and it was well past midnight when Shigure finally beats Akito, Aya won against Mino, Yuki beats Saki and Uo, and Shisou beating Tohru. Shisou's win was surprising since everyone assumed he didn't know how to play.

When Tohru asked how he won, he replied, "I just picked it up while playing."

A natural gambler! Tohru seemed in awe that a person like that exists. Yuki, Aya, and Shigure saw the arrival of a formidable opponent. When they drew lots to see who would play whom, Yuki drew Shisou and Shigure played Aya.

The games started anew. The semi-finals have begun. There was sweat on the competitor's brows. Aya had a haughty look on his face. Shigure had a confident smirk on his face. Yuki looked nervous and anxious. Shisou just smiled. With their respective poker faces, a staring match began. Tohru and Saki were dealing the cards. Tohru was dealing for Yuki and Shisou while Saki was dealing for Shigure and Aya to be fair. Mino was by Aya's side. Akito was by Shigure's side.

Uo was resting her head on Kureno's shoulder when she said angrily, "Hey. You boys gonna start this game anytime soon. I mean if you guys want to stare at each other so much, just go make out in public or something."

"U-Uo?" Tohru stammered.

Everyone gave a laugh and the tension in the air was lessened though the competitors were still serious or as serious as they ever looked. When Tohru dealt the cards to Shisou and Yuki, Shisou said, "So Yuki. Have you decided on what you are going to do now that graduation is coming on? I call."

"Raise three. Yes. I'm going to college," Yuki spoke.

"Call. Hm. I lost this one," Shisou said, "Well. What about your feelings?"

"My feelings?" Yuki asked unsure. Tohru passed out five more cards each.

"Yes. Have you confessed yet?" Shisou replied.

"Confess?" Yuki asked not liking where this was going.

"To her," Shisou gave a small gesture that was imperceptible to everyone else but Yuki noticed and recognized it.

"No," Yuki said after a moment.

"You should tell her soon. You may regret it if you don't," Shisou said.

"I really don't think this is your concern," Yuki said coldly. Yuki lost five chips in the next round. That left his chips at nine and Shisou's at ten. They each started with ten chips and minimum bet of one.

"Let me tell you a story. There was once a boy not older than you. He liked this girl and entertained the idea he was in love with her. Time passed and she left for newer horizons and he lost his chance to tell her how he felt. In the end the boy had to ask himself for a long time what would have happened if he had only taken that one step? I don't want that to happen to you Yuki, you or Kyo. You two have been through a lot. You deserve some happiness, not more regret," Shisou said sagely.

"By any chance, was this boy you?" Yuki asked.

"No. It was a good friend of mine. He died in a battle with cancer three years ago. It still pains me to talk about him but his life was amazing. I didn't ell you the end did I Yuki?" Shisou said contemplatively.

Yuki shook his head.

"Well it turned out the girl liked him and loved him for a while even when she left. Eventually she returned here and sought him out. The two hit it off again and married each other. They lived many happy years together before she died about five years ago in a tragic accident," Shisou said. Yuki lost five more chips.

"… What was the point of the story Shisou?" Yuki asked now confused. If it was about losing a chance forever he may understand but what lesson was here?

"To tell you to hurry. Yes he got a happy ending but if he had reached out sooner, taken that step early, he would've made more memories with his beloved. For this opportunity I thank you Tohru once again," Shisou addressed Tohru once again.

"Oh it was nothing. I'm just glad you are be happy," Tohru smiled.

"I want you to be happy as well Tohru. It's okay to be selfish once in a while. You have done more in these few years than others could do in a lifetime," Shisou smiled.

"No. I wanted to do this. I want everyone to be able to walk free under the sun without something like a curse hanging over them. They don't need a curse to have a bond," Tohru said kindly.

"You really are kind Tohru. One in a million for sure," Shisou said, "I think I had enough for one night. Yuki, don't forget what I told you and let your feelings be known."

"The game-" Yuki began.

"It's yours," Shisou smiled.

Shigure and Aya had already finished their game and were waiting for Yuki's game to end. Shigure had won. Yuki moved to play Shigure still lost in thought. The game didn't last long. It was anticlimactic at best. They played three hands. Yuki won one. Shigure bet all his chips and won the last game.

"So Shigure? What was the prize?" Tohru asked later. Shisou left already. Kureno and Akit left as well though everyone saw Shigure hand Akito some sort of paper.

"It was a faaaaaabulous trip to a hot springs up at Mount Fuji. The winner would have two tickets so they could bring whomever their little hearts may desire with them on the trip of love and excitement," Shigure placed a hand over his heart and outstretched the other to emphasize his point.

"Is that what you gave Akito? Another ticket?" Tohru asked astutely.

"You are quite observant Tohru," Shigure grinned.

"Disgusting," Yuki said.

Kyo who had now returned after as he put it ditching Kagura somewhere said, "You and Akito. Even for you, that is too much."

"Are my children jealous? Don't worry. Daddy still loves you," Shigure teased.

"I'll kill you," Kyo roared.

When they were left alone, Tohru asked Yuki, "So what did Shisou mean by all he was telling you?"

"He told me to be more open with my feelings and to tell the girl I love how I feel," Yuki replied.

"Who is it? Do I know her?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Yes. I think you do. You will know in time," Yuki smiled.

Tohru smiled back and headed to her room to turn in for the night.

* * *

Okay there it is. Read and Review. Flame if you want. Just tell me straight up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I wanted to write this story for two reasons. One is to thank my readers who read this story. This is for them. The second is that oneshots seem kind of sad for me so I'm going to make this a two maybe three shot.

This is a TohruxYuki fic so if you dont like the pairing then dont read it. those who read it, I hope you like it. Read and Review.

Disclaimer-nope

* * *

Fruits Basket

It was spring. It was their twelfth spring together. Six years they spent finding themselves. Three years they spent trying to live away from the others, away from their pasts. The last three years passed by fast for both Tohru and Yuki. Both successful in their careers and surrounded by no small amounts of admirers and friends, they were pleasantly surprised to find each other in the same city.

Tohru was a kindergarten teacher loved by her peers and students for her truthfulness and kindness. Yuki just left his studies and was now working part time in a garden shop. His true goal was to be a doctor like Hatori so he started taking night classes. It was actually at one of these classes that the two reunited.

It was a cliché reunion. Classes were concluded and Yuki and his friends were heading to a coffee shop to hang out before going home for the night. Tohru was there with Uo and Saki, who met up with her a year after she left.

Uo and Kureno were traveling from place to place and happened to end up where Tohru was so the couple decided to stay for a while. Saki and Shishou were there for the opening of the new dojo. Kyo was running the old one.

Yuki noticed the three there and walked over unsurely. Tohru cried and Yuki held her. His night class friends laughed and left the, as they put it, "happy couple" alone. Saki and Uo were glaring but also left but not before murmuring a few choice words for Yuki to hear.

Now it has been three years since that time. Twelve years knowing each other and three as couple, Yuki decided that was long enough. It was time for him to do the hardest thing ever. This frightened him greatly. It was more terrifying than his brother in drag, Hatori's mind wiping, or even Akito's past insanity. He was going to propose.

Yuki was a lucky person. He was born into a powerful and influential family. He got a taste of the action and adventure many people wish for. He was well liked and respected. Yuki even had a rival. His life was a series of unfortunate events that end up with him on top. Thus when the time came for his most grueling task ever, he already used up all his good luck.

The day started out as he planned. He asked Tohru out the day before. She agreed. He took a day off. He made reservations. The places agreed. His wallet had money. His clothes were laid out. He even rented a limo for the day, one of the small ones.

Yuki arrived at her front door with a small bouquet of flowers. He knocked on the door and he was greeted by… Saki.

"Oh it's you," Saki said in her usual monotone voice.

"Um. Saki? Why are you here?" Yuki asked carefully. He never fully believed she had psychic powers but he was a rat. Crazier things have happened.

"I sensed a disturbance like a vile animal will do something I won't like to my dear Tohru. I may have to remedy that," Saki said bluntly.

"I-I'm not the vile animal am I?" Yuki asked, a little afraid of what she would do.

"Hm. I wonder," Saki answered.

"Yuki. You're here," Tohru hugged him.

"Well, if it isn't the prince. You shouldn't keep Tohru waiting so long you know," Uo walked over.

"Uh. Well. Tohru and I are going to go now. Feel free to visit some other time," Yuki smiled through gritted teeth and hastily put a coat on Tohru and ushered her towards the door.

They got in the limo and left.

"Well. Where are you guys going?" the driver asked.

"The zoo," Yuki sighed and put his arms around Tohru.

"I must ask that you not touch Tohru like that," Saki's voice came from the front.

"Sakajima? How?" Yuki asked startled. He was sure he left her there.

"I was looking at the car when suddenly the driver got a call. He seemed to have a family emergency," Saki gave Tohru a small smile.

"Oh my gosh. That's awful. What happened?" Tohru asked concerned.

"His wife is having a baby. I told him to get going and we will take care of the Prince. He gratefully left," Saki explained.

"She didn't make her go into labor did she?" Yuki thought.

"We?" Tohru asked. She happened to catch that.

"Duh. Who would be driving this heap?" Uo laughed from the driver seat.

"How did I not notice the car changed?" Yuki thought. But he knew that in his haste to get out, he didn't even check which car that was. He wanted to know was how Uo and Saki got in before them.

"Huh? I wonder how," Saki said.

"Did she just?" Yuki remembered Kyo once telling him that Saki could read minds. He laughed it off then but now.

The drive was lively with Tohru there but Yuki didn't say a word. At the zoo, they had a great time and Yuki loosened up but he still wanted to get Tohru alone. He tried several times but was interrupted all those times. One time he dragged Tohru to a fountain but Saki showed up with ice cream. Another time, they were watching the marine show but out of the four hundred people there, Tohru was picked to ride the dolphin. Then there was the gorilla cage incident, the python escaping, and the impossible situations.

"Why is all this happening now?" Yuki sighed.

Eventually, they all left. Uo and Saki waved goodbye when Yuki told them straight up that he made reservations at a nearby restaurant for two and thanked them for all their help. Saki and Uo looked angry but then brightened up when Tohru asked what was the name of the restaurant. Yuki did not like the look on their faces when he told them the name and quickly grabbed Tohru's hand and walked away.

"Bunny boy?" Uo asked.

"Yes," Saki grinned deviously and made a call.

At the restaurant things were going great. They got their table fast. The waiter recommended two delicious dishes, one fish and one chicken. They shared. When dessert time came, Yuki prepared his spiel.

"Tohru, I love-," Yuki began but then Momiji suddenly popped up, "the food here. It's great."

"Aw. Thanks Yuki. I made sure you guys ate well," Momiji grinned as he hugged Tohru. Yuki could've sworn Momiji just glared at him.

"Momiji. You're the cook here?" Tohru asked incredulously.

"Uh huh. Actually it's my day off. But when Saki and Uo told me that you guys were coming here to eat, I had to be here," Momiji clapped his hands and smiled.

"How… thoughtful," Yuki silently groaned. Of the hundreds of restaurants in the world, he chose the one Momiji worked at.

"Wait. How long were you here?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"I just moved here a few days ago. After college, I earned quite the rep as a gourmet chef. There were so many offers but when I heard from Uo that you two were here, I knew I had to be here. Besides this is a five star restaurant. It'll be a good stepping stone until I go to Europe," Momiji smiled.

"Wow. Europe, Momiji?" Tohru clapped her hands together in delight.

"Yup. That would be a good place for me to start a family," Momiji said.

"Found the lucky girl Momiji?" Yuki asked.

"Not yet but I'm trying. Now enough about me. Enjoy your meal. It's on me today," Momiji waved goodbye.

Now that the moment is lost, Yuki held off on his proposal. Finishing their delicious dessert and making a note to come back some other time, Yuki led her to a park. It was late now. The moon was out. Stars were shining. It was the perfect place for a proposal.

Yuki led them to a nearby bench and sat her down. Then he bent down on one knee, ready to deliver his cliché speech, "Tohru. I-."

"Hey stupid rat boy. Why are you on your knees? You tripped or something?" Kyo popped out of nowhere.

"You have got to be joking," Yuki growled.

"What are you two doing here?" Kyo asked Tohru.

"Ah hello Kyo. We're looking at the stars. Why are you here?" Tohru asked.

"I was visiting Shishou when the psychic lady told me to go to the park. So here I am," Kyo explained.

"Are you so weak that you would just do what she tells you?" Yuki grabbed Kyo's collar. He was royally pissed right now.

"Hey. What crawled up your ass?" Kyo asked.

"I've been trying to propose since morning and you idiots have been ruining my moment!" Yuki growled menacingly.

"You were going to propose?" Tohru asked.

"Uh," Yuki just realized what he said.

"It's about time," Uo popped out of the bushes.

"Talk about slow," Momiji joined them.

"My little Tohru becoming a bride, I think I'm going to cry," Saki said as Shishou comforted her. He gave Yuki thumbs up.

"When's the wedding?" Kyo asked.

"Why are you all here?" Tohru asked incredulously.

"We've been waiting for the Prince to spew his guts since the day you two met again," Uo supplied.

"But he was so slow, they had to call us here," Kyo muttered.

The conversation carried on for quite some time until Tohru yawned and said they should go. Uo and Saki gave her and Yuki a lift to her place and left after making a few more threats towards Yuki.

"They kind of ruined it didn't they?" Tohru said as she waved them goodbye.

"Yeah but they did it because they love you so it's alright," Yuki sighed.

"Why did you wait so long?" Tohru asked aloud.

"I wanted us to be alone before saying it but well, some people got impatient," Yuki smiled.

"Well, we're alone now," Tohru hinted.

"Yeah. You're right," Yuki got down on one knee and finally delivered his spiel.

Tohru accepted of course. Yuki made his proposal not in the way he would have liked it but in a family as strange as the Somhas, this was good enough. And now, they were her family too.


End file.
